


our love was fate

by yasi



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deaf Character, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasi/pseuds/yasi
Summary: The day Jay introduces Callum Highway to Ben is like any other day in Ben’s life. The stars don't align, the earth doesn’t move. Ben doesn’t have a hunch about anything. Nothing special at all.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	our love was fate

Ben only has vague memories of what hearing felt like. He remembers fragments of his mother singing him to sleep. But the sound is hidden in the depths of his mind and he can’t reach it. 

Nowadays he’s adjusted to a mostly silent life. It’s only mostly, because now and again he hears a swoosh or a tinny whistle that goes on for far too long. Sometimes it’s a high screeching sound and he wants to hide away from the world. But he’s learnt to live with it, adjusted his life accordingly. For people around him it’s an inconvenience, for him it’s his life. 

It’s a good thing he’s learnt to lip read or he’d be lost in his everyday life. His family and friends are great, most of them having learnt sign language early on. And with technology, communication is even easier. Ben has a good life, even with the handicap the universe has dealt him with. 

Sometimes though, in the darkest corners of his mind, he misses hearing. He imagines being able to share hushed conversations, a lover whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Sometimes he yearns for his soulmate, perhaps then he’ll be able to hear in some form again. 

His parents had been in love once upon a time, but they hadn’t been soulmates. They hadn’t shared that deep connection, that bond that bound two souls together. It’s probably why their marriage hadn’t lasted. Well, one of the reasons anyway. Because most people don’t ever meet their soulmate and they still live happy and fulfilled lives. 

It’s just in his weakest moments that Ben wishes for his soulmate. Wishes for what might come with it. Sharing thoughts with each other or being able to feel each other no matter where you are. The only thing soulmated couples have in common is the soul bond, everything else that comes with it is up to nature. He’s even read about soulmated couples where one partner couldn't live on after their other half had died. 

Looking at Jack though, who has lost Mel a couple years ago but was still able to live and find a new love, he’s not sure that one is true. But then again, it doesn’t happen for all soulmates. So, who knows? 

~*~*~ 

The day Jay introduces Callum Highway to Ben is like any other day in Ben’s life. The stars don't align, the earth doesn’t move. And Ben doesn’t have a hunch about anything. Nothing special at all.

When they meet, Callum doesn’t shake his hand though. He waves and to Ben’s surprise signs _nice to meet you_. Ben is taken aback and looks at Jay. Jay just shrugs with a big grin on his face. Ben can see the wheels turning in his mind, so he rolls his eyes and signs back _nice to meet you too_. 

Apparently, Callum is a special needs teacher, specialising on deaf and partially deaf children and that’s why he knows sign language. And he’s just moved to Walford to live closer to his brother. 

Ben knows why Jay introduced them. He can try to act like an innocent all he wants, but Ben can see through him. And even though Ben is prepared to dislike Callum, it’s quite the opposite. Because Callum is a lovely guy. A little too goofy for Ben’s liking, but everything else about him makes up for it. He's tall, bigger than Ben, has clear blue eyes and such an infectious smile. And those hands. Even if nothing serious comes out of it, Ben would very much like to climb him and have his wicked way with Callum. He catches Jay’s eyes and nods at him imperceptibly. He’ll play along for now. 

~*~*~ 

Ben is man enough to admit that Jay had the right idea about Callum and him. They’ve been spending a lot of time with each other and Ben likes him very much. 

Callum is considerate and funny and overall lovely. At first Ben had thought he’d get bored of him, because if anything Callum is too kind. But it’s been months and he’s still very much interested. So much so that he’s deleted all dating apps from his phone. He can’t believe it either. 

~*~*~ 

They’re in the park, and Ben is taking full advantage that not many people will understand them. He's signing what he’d like to do to Callum when they get back home. He loves that he can sign those things and most people won’t know what's going on. And it makes Callum blush very prettily, so that’s a big bonus as well. 

_I’m not an innocent wallflower, you know_ , Callum signs and goes on to tell Ben in detail what he’s going to do to him with his tongue. Ben is a little shocked how dirty Callum’s mind is, but he’s mostly impressed and can’t stop the big smile that steals itself on his face. Callum knows he’s just scored himself major points and grins goofily. And then he winks at Ben. That non-wink he always does with both his eyes. Ben’s heart swells and he thinks **god, I love you**.

Callum’s grin freezes and he looks at Ben with wide eyes. Ben turns around, trying to see if something has happened. But there is nothing behind them, just an empty park. 

_You okay?_ he signs. 

Callum’s mouth is gaping open and he’s stuttering. At least that’s what it looks like to Ben. He can’t make up any words. 

He reaches out to Callum. _Are you okay? What’s happened?_

**You love me?** Callum asks and Ben clearly hears the question. It’s not spoken out loud, more in his mind. But it can't be possible, right? How can he hear Callum? Unless Callum is his—his soulmate? 

**Callum?** he asks in his mind and Callum jumps at that. He feels ridiculous, but what else is he supposed to do? How else could he have heard Callum? And how else could Callum have known what Ben felt in that moment? Oh God, did he really think I love you and Callum’s heard it? 

Okay, Ben needs to get out of here before he thinks about something else he doesn’t want Callum to know. He’s about to turn away from Callum, but Callum stops him. 

“Where are you going?” he asks. Ben reads his lips, but then looks everywhere but at Callum. He shrugs. Callum turns Ben’s face to himself. “You can’t just walk away, Ben. We need to talk about this!” 

Ben shrugs again. _What’s there to talk about? I said something stupid and you heard me. And now I’d like to hide in a hole and never come out again,_ he signs _._

Callum is looking at Ben insistently and Ben would very much like to run away. But Callum is brave enough for both of them. 

**Ben** , Callum’s voice in his mind startles Ben. **You didn’t say anything. We both know it. But you heard me just as I heard you. Because we _are_ soulmates. And... I’m in love with you**. 

It takes Ben’s breath away. Because this time he knows it was Callum’s voice that he’s heard in his mind. They are actually soulmates, there is no other explanation why he’s able to hear Callum’s thoughts. Ben is not able to stop the huge smile that appears on his face. 

**What are you waiting for?** he asks. Callum puts his arms around Ben’s neck, bringing their faces close together. But he doesn’t kiss Ben, no. He just breathes Ben in, his eyes roaming over Ben’s face. And he’s smiling, that private smile that’s only for Ben. He brushes his own nose against Ben’s. 

And Ben wouldn’t mind staying in this cocoon forever, but he needs to kiss Callum, so he closes the small distance between them and does just that. It’s an innocent kiss at first, just a soft brush of lips. But knowing that they’re soulmates ignites a fire in Ben and Ben nips and bites and demands entrance. And Callum’s groan tells him he’s happy to grant him whatever he wants. 

They break apart, breathing harshly, but still in each other’s space, their foreheads pressed together. Callum's lips are wet and swollen. And Ben can’t stop grinning. He’s found his soulmate! Thanks to their bond Ben is able to hear Callum's voice, something he's only ever dreamt of secretly. Ben can’t believe his luck. 

**We’re soulmates! Can you believe that?**

**When it comes to us, I'll believe anything** , Callum answers, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears. And Ben thinks he could get used to hearing Callum’s voice for the rest of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> The soulbond works like this: once both parties admit their love for each other the soulbond forms and they’re bound for life. And no, the thought sharing isn't ongoing. They have to think at each other or soulmated couples would never ever have a private moment to themselves. As much as I love soulmates, I don’t think anyone can survive that much exposure to someone else.


End file.
